Servo information is stored to media in a deliberate manner as part of the process of preparing the media for use in a data storage device. The servo information delineates the storage area in a data storage disc, for example, into addressable locations at the intersection of a designated radial position, such as track number, and a designated rotational position, such as sector number. Pluralities of discrete servo sectors form rings across the storage space, be they concentric or spiral rings. A data transfer element continuously feeds the servo information back to a servo control system as the element is moved about in the storage area. The control system utilizes the servo information to position the data transfer element, such as in deriving an optimal trajectory for moving the element to a desired track and maintaining the element at the desired track.
In addition to servowriting, media certification is also performed to verify the media's capability to store data and retain it. Generally, certification involves writing a preselected user data pattern in the storage area and then analyzing a readback signal for indications of any flaws in the media. A flaw may exist because of nonconformities in the media, or may be due to a presence of contamination or debris.
Both servowriting and certification entail carrying out relatively long processes within what is a highly automated and fast paced manufacturing system. Disruptions to production occur for either scheduled or unscheduled maintenance. For example, the data transfer elements are routinely switched out from time to time. Unscheduled switch-outs can occur when a data transfer element is damaged or when it is exhibiting nonconforming performance. Scheduled switch-outs can be performed at predetermined production intervals. Replacing a data transfer element is generally problematic because it and its associated electronics are permanently affixed to a support arm of the actuator.
The claimed embodiments are directed to improvements in both the effectiveness and the efficiency with which automated processes such as servowriting and certifying are performed.